Sentiments inavoués et révélés
by pitchoun
Summary: Et si notre colonel faisait un petit séjour dans la tête de son Major préféré?
1. Chapter 1

**Au départ cette fictions devait être un OS, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était devenue trop longue donc je l'ai coupée en plusieurs chapitres. Mais malheureusement ils ne sont pas très bien coupés et j'en suis désolée mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.**

**Je tiens aussi à dire que j'accepte toutes reviews qui ont quelque chose à m'apporter alors je vous prie de ne pas laisser des reviews blessantes. Si cette fic ne vous plaît pas ne la lisez pas c'est simple !**

**Bon maintenant je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Chapitre 1 : Le temple.**

Notre équipe de tueur de serpents préférés étaient cette fois ci sur une planète désertique et avaient revêtu leurs treillis couleurs sable pour ce fondre dans le décor. Le colonel O'Neill comme à son habitude râlait de la chaleur ambiante et du fait qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de marcher sous un soleil de plomb, mais ce qu'il ne disait pas tout haut c'était qu'il pouvait observer à loisir son Major marché devant lui. En parlant de Major, Carter elle à l'entente des propos du colonel souriait tandis que Daniel continuait à marché en compagnie de Teal'c pour arriver le plus vite possible dans ce temple, pour qu'enfin le colonel se taise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe pu enfin arrivée dans ce temple, la chaleur était moins pesante puisque ce temple n'avait aucune fenêtres qui pouvait laisser passé un rayon de soleil O'Neill reprit alors son rôle de chef et cessa de plaisanter il fallait d'abord qu'ils sécurisent le périmètre.

-Daniel et Teal'c allez à droite, Carter avec moi on prend par la gauche.

Sans aucunes objections le périmètre fut vite sécurisé, aucunes traces de l'ennemi n'étaient présentes. Daniel et Sam commencèrent alors leurs recherches, sous l'œil attentif de Teal'c et de Jack. Sam était rentrée dans une petite pièce ce qu'elle vit l'intrigua, au centre de la pièce sur une sorte d'autel se trouvait une pierre, mais cette pierre avait une couleur assez étrange en fait elle n'avait pas de couleur précise. La couleur changeait et oscillait entre le rouge et l'orange, malgré l'étrangeté de cette pierre Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette pierre était magnifique.

-Mon colonel, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Jack arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Daniel et Teal'c, tous observèrent avec attention cette fameuse pierre, Daniel prit plusieurs photos

-Cette pierre est magnifique ! Je pense qu'elle doit être d'une grande valeur sinon on ne l'aurait pas placé comme ça !

- Quoi comme ça ? Expliquez-vous Daniel !

-Jack c'est pourtant simple ! Cette pierre est sur un autel qui plus est au centre de la pièce et cet autel en question est recouvert de hiéroglyphes par contre je n'arrive pas à comprendre exactement ce qu'ils veulent dire, et vous Teal'c ?

-Non, Daniel Jackson ces symboles ne me disent rien.

Jack se rapprocha de Sam qui continuait en silence a observé la pierre

-Carter ?

-Hum ? Oui mon colonel ?

-Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous êtes ailleurs !

-Oui, oui ça va, c'est juste que cette pierre m'intrigue.

Sam ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire spécial Jack. C'est alors qu'une secousse retentis, ce qui fit trembler le temple qui commença à s'effondrer, la pierre glissa de l'autel. Sam s'en réfléchir la rattrapa mais son geste fut tellement brusque qu'elle bascula en avant. Jack eu le temps de la rattraper par la taille en entourant son bras autour d'elle, ils sentirent alors tous deux une sorte de décharge électrique mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus que ça.

-Carter prenez cette pierre et fichons le camp d'ici !

-O'Neill ! Des croiseurs Goaul'd bombardent le temple !

-Daniel prenez vos affaires on s'en va !

Toute l'équipe réussirent en un temps record a récupérer toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient sortis sous les bombardements incessants des croiseurs, quand tous furent près Jack donna l'ordre de courir sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. L'équipe zigzaguaient entre les tirs ennemis, Daniel arriva le premier et composa les coordonnées sur le DHD, tandis que Sam arrivée derrière lui composa le code de SG-1 sur son GTO.

Reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient**

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à la base.**

Dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain le général arriva dans la salle de contrôle et fronça les sourcils, aucunes équipe ne devait rentrer maintenant.

-Un code d'identification sergent ?

-Oui, c'est SG-1, mon général !

-Ouvrez l'iris !

SG-1 ne fit pas dans la dentelle, ils arrivèrent tous et s'écrasèrent contre la passerelle d'embarquement, Daniel arriva tout en bas tandis que Sam arriva à se stabiliser vers le milieu de la passerelle Teal'c lui fit une roulade et se positionna à genoux. Il ne manquait plus que le colonel O'Neill, le général fit une grimace d'anticipation comment son second allait il arriver ? Jack atterrit tout simplement sur son Major qui ne s'était pas encore relever et n'avait pas vu son colonel arriver encore trop sonnée. Lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur elle, son souffle fut coupé quelques instants.

-Fermez l'iris ! Ordonna le général.

Quand Jack reprit ses esprits il prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa position était assez confortable et cela n'avait rien du tout avoir avec l'habituelle passerelle en métal froide. Il leva alors sa tête et aperçu des yeux bleu.

-…Monsieur sans vous vexer vous n'êtes pas un poids plume !

Jack prit alors conscience dans quelle position il se trouvait, il était sur son Major ! C'est alors qu'il entendit un raclement de gorge, son regard se posa alors sur le général qui le regardait bizarrement, Teal'c était à ses côtés et haussa un sourcil tandis que Daniel se releva difficilement un sourire aux lèvres. Jack bascula alors pour laisser son Major respirer correctement.

-Désolé Carter, il faut que je revoie mes atterrissages !

-Ce n'est rien mon colonel.

Jack se releva et aida son amie à faire de même.

-SG-1 direction l'infirmerie, briefing dans 30 minutes !

-A vos ordres mon général !

Daniel haussa un sourcil à la façon Teal'c, Jack n'avait pas fait sa petite comédie en ce qui concernait l'infirmerie, Daniel avait une petite idée du pourquoi et sourit encore plus. En effet Daniel avait vu juste Jack était encore sous le choc d'avoir été sur son Major, pas que ça lui avait déplu loin de là mais il aurait aimé que ce moment dure plus. Sam quand a elle avait rougit dès qu'elle avait senti son colonel sur elle. C'est donc en silence que l'équipe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, ils n'ont donc pu voir le sourire du général. Décidément pensa-t-il cette équipe est vraiment irrécupérable !

Après le passage à l'infirmerie et le briefing ou l'équipe raconta leur étrange découverte, Hammond ordonna à des chercheurs de trouver la signification de cette pierre, tandis que Daniel et Teal'c devaient décrypter les hiéroglyphes de l'autel. Jack s'était dirigé dans sa chambre pour faire une petite sieste n'ayant rien à faire, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit profondément. Sam quand à elle s'était elle aussi dirigée dans ses quartiers, elle prit une douche chaude qui eu pour effet de calmer ses nombreuses courbatures du à son arrivée turbulente à la base. Après avoir mit son shorti et un débardeur elle alla se coucher pour pouvoir récupérer de sa journée.

Sam se réveilla en grognant lorsque son réveil sonna, c'est avec difficulté qu'elle réussi à atteindre son réveil pour éteindre la sonnerie stridente. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa salle de bain, pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, elle avait extrêmement mal à la tête ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur…

**Verdict ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai décidé de mettre directement le chapitre 3 pour qu'au moins la situation soit installée. (Les passages en italique sont les pensées de Jack)  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer: Aucuns personnage ne m'appartient sauf ceux de mon inventions**

**Chapitre 3 : Un réveil brutal**

_-Carter…_

Sam releva brusquement la tête, sa serviette qu'elle avait prise pour s'essuyer le visage toujours en main. Son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir. C'est idiot pensa t'elle, maintenant elle entendait des voix… Elle finit de s'essuyer le visage et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre des affaires propres, mais avant cela elle fit son lit elle se retourna pour prendre ses affaires mais ce cogna le pied contre sa petite table.

_-Aie !_

Sam s'arrêta, elle ne fit plus un geste, malgré la douleur de son pied elle n'avait sorti aucuns mots de sa bouche, inquiète elle regarda autour d'elle

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Montrez-vous !

Mais le silence lui répondit, elle secoua la tête se sentant bête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne des vacances elle commençait à devenir folle.

_-Elle, prendre des vacances ?_

Cette fois ci elle n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui parlait et pas n'importe qui. Elle entendait la voix de son colonel.

-Mon colonel ? Vous êtes là ?

_-Carter ? Vous m'entendez ?_

_-_Oui je vous entends ! Sortez de votre cachette je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout !

_-Carter, croyez moi je voudrais bien sortir mais je ne peux pas !_

-Pardon ?

Sam Commençait vraiment à perdre patience, pas que ça la dérangeait que son colonel vienne la voir mais la franchement elle trouvait la situation bizarre.

-Pour tout vous dire je suis d'accord avec vous cette situation est vraiment bizarre !

-Que…

-Carter ! Je suis dans votre tête !

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, c'est vrai quand y repensant sa voix résonnait directement dans ses oreilles…

-Mon colonel, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes dans ma tête ?

_-Carter vous êtes peut être une grande scientifique, mais les informations ont du mal à arriver jusqu'à votre cerveau !_

-Mon colonel, il est sept heure du matin, je n'ai pas prit un café et je parle toute seule dans mes quartiers en pyjama à mon supérieur qui est dans ma tête ! Alors excusez-moi d'être un peu lente !

_-Doucement Carter, vous voyez que vous avez compris ! Soit dit en passant très joli ce pyjama !_

Sam baissa les yeux pour observer sa tenue et rougit comme une tomate. Comment savait-il pour son pyjama ? Et que faisait-il dans sa tête ?

_-Je peux répondre à une de vos questions, je sais pour votre pyjama tout simplement parce que je vois ce que vous voyez ! Et…_

-QUOI !

Sam avait fait un bond en arrière ce qui l'avait fait basculer sur son lit et ferma les yeux, comme pour réfléchir. Jack reprit moins sûr de lui

_-Oui…Euh en fait je vois ce que vos yeux voient, je ressens ce que vous ressentez et euh… j'entends vos pensées…_

Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ça va pas être possible, c'est impossible, inimaginable, pourquoi fallait elle que ça lui arrive à elle toutes ses merdes. Elle n'avait même pas commencé sa journée qu'elle avait déjà hâte qu'elle se termine le plus vite possible ! Ses pensées ? Il entendait toutes ses pensées ? Sam rougit rien qu'en sachant ça.

_-Oula, doucement Carter ! Vous me donner mal à la tête avec toutes ses pensées ! Calmez-vous !_

Sam se releva brusquement de son lit et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, cela commençait vraiment à l'énerver, c'est alors qu'elle prit la parole presque en hurlant, les soldats qui passèrent devant ces quartiers haussèrent les sourcils mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas et continuèrent leur chemins...

**Alors? Je sais que le coupage est assez rude mais je posterai vite la suite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas^^**

**Désolé un chapitre très très court mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je ne sais pas coupé les chapitres!**

**Chapitre 4 : Incompréhension.**

-Comment voulez vous que je me calme ! Je me réveille pour découvrir que vous êtes dans ma tête, que vous entendez mes pensées mais je dois me calmer ! C'est la meilleure !

_-Carter, STOP !_

Sam se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit de douleur, elle croyait que sa tête allait explosée en des milliers de morceaux tellement le cri de Jack avait été fort.

_-Désolé Carter, je ne voulais pas… Mais il faut vraiment que vous vous calmiez, il va falloir que nous trouvions une solution à notre problème !_

Sam reprit ses esprits et déclara à haute voix

-Oui, vous avez raison mon colonel, pardon ! Je vais me préparer et ensuite j'irais euh… nous irons voir le général pour lui expliquer la situation !

_-Je préfère ça Carter !_

Sam perçu le sourire dans la phrase du colonel, elle entreprit d'enlever son débardeur pour pouvoir mettre son soutient gorge

_-Euh…Carter…_

-Moui, mon colonel ?

_- Euh… dois-je vous rappeler que je vois tous ce que vous voyez ?..._

Sam arrêta tous mouvements et ferma brusquement les yeux.

-Euh j'avais oublié !

_-J'ai vu ça Carter !_

A ces mots les joues de Sam prirent une jolie couleur rouge, décidément elle n'arrêtait pas…

_-Désolé, mauvais jeu de mots !_ Maugréa Jack.

Sam sans un mot de plus décida de finir de se changer les yeux fermé pour que le colonel ne puisse rien voir de son corps. Après plusieurs tentatives elle réussit tant bien que mal à finir de s'habiller sans trop penser à ses pensées. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense, surtout qu'en ce moment elles ne seraient tous sauf catholiques !

Jack n'avait fait aucunes remarques durant ces quelques minutes, c'est juste quand Carter ouvrit enfin les yeux qu'il se manifesta :

_-Carter, avant d'aller voir le général serait-il possible de passer par mes quartiers j'aimerais voir si j'ai toujours un corps !_

_-_Bien sûr mon colonel, je n'y avais pas pensé !

_-Je sais c'est pour ça que je vous le dit Carter !_

Sam sourit, et se dirigea vers la porte de ces quartiers, c'est alors que l'on frappa à sa porte. Sam ouvrit et lorsqu'elle aperçu son visiteur elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : Oh non ! Pas lui, pas maintenant !

C'est alors que son visiteur prit la parole

**J'espère que cela vous a quand même plus! La suite demain si tout va bien!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Chapitre très court c'est pour cela que je vous en mets deux d'un coup !**

**Chapitre 5 : Le colonel Morris**

-Bonjour Major Carter vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui mon colonel merci, si vous le voulez bien il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une affaire urgente à réglé.

Sam s'avança un peu plus dans le couloir, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que le colonel ne bougerait pas d'un puce elle se retrouva alors collé à son torse ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'embêter le colonel en question.

-Colonel Morris, laissez moi passer il faut que j'y aille !

Le colonel Morris attrapa le poignet de Sam qui avait réussi à se décaler. Sam entendit dans sa tête les protestations de Jack :

_-Carter, c'est quoi ce bordel ? _

Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Jack ni à haute ni en pensant cela ne le regardait pas. Elle essaya de se dégager mais Morris lui tenait fermement le poignet

-Sam, tu ne pourras pas me fuir bien longtemps !

Sur ce le colonel Morris se retourna et parti dans la direction opposée à celle que devait prendre Sam elle ne fut soulagée.

_-Carter, je suis toujours là ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?_

-Ce n'est rien mon colonel !

_-Carter !_

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Monsieur ! De toute façon nous avons autre chose à faire !

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Chapitre plutôt long pour compenser du dernier^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 : Les quartiers du colonel**

Sam n'ajouta rien car parler toute seule dans les couloirs de la base serait assez mal vu par certaines personnes. Malgré les protestations de Jack qui voulait des explications à ce qui venait de ce passé Sam se dirigea vers les quartiers de son supérieur. Arrivée à destination elle toqua à la porte. Jack qui avait abandonné d'exigé des explications, dit d'un ton ironique :

_-Carter, je suis dans votre tête donc je ne peux pas être dans mes quartiers !_

Sam souffla bruyamment et tourna la poignée de la porte, avant d'entré elle vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne qui la voit entré dans les quartiers de son supérieur. Même si elle savait que les caméras de surveillance pouvaient la voir cela lui donnait une certaine confiance.

_-Carter…_

-Sans commentaires monsieur, et arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées ça devient gênant à la fin !

Tout en disant cela Sam était rentrée dans la chambre, c'est alors qu'elle aperçu son colonel allongé dans son lit simplement vêtu d'un boxer, elle se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir et détourna son regard du corps si parfait de son colonel

_-J'ai un corps parfait ? Trop gentil Carter !_

Sam, si cela avait été possible rougirait encore plus, mais malheureusement elle arrivait à son maximum.

-Mon colonel, arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées !

_- Je ne peux pas Carter et de toute façon je ne l'aurais pas fait même si cela m'avais été possible !_

Sam marmonna pour elle-même, enfin plus pour elle malgré le fait que Jack pouvait tout entendre… Elle s'approcha du corps inerte de son supérieur et pris son pouls, il battait encore ce qui était bon signe, elle essaya de le secouer mais rien n'y fait le colonel n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était en quelque sorte dans un sommeil profond.

_-Carter, si vous continuez je vais porter plainte pour attouchements envers un supérieur hiérarchique!_

Sam sentit que le colonel s'empêchait d'éclater de rire, elle recula de son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Comment cela était-il possible ? Peut-être étais ce du à la planète qu'ils avaient visités hier ? Mais par quel procédé cet échange avait été t-il possible ?

_-Carter ! J'ai mal au crâne !_

-Bon apparemment vous allez bien mon colonel, je pense que vous dormez tout simplement mais il faudrait que Janet le confirme.

_-Ah non pas Janet je refuse elle va vouloir me faire un nombre incalculable de piqûres seulement pour s'amuser !_

Sam soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête d'indignation

-Mon colonel, pour le moment à mon plus grand désespoir vous êtes dans ma tête en l'occurrence vous n'êtes pas dans votre corps avez-vous sentit lorsque je vous aie touché ? Non, donc vous ne sentirez pas non plus les piqures de Janet !

Jack ne dis rien face à la logique implacable du raisonnement de Sam, celle-ci en profita pour enchainer.

-Bon maintenant que nous savons dans quel état vous êtes nous ferions mieux de mettre le général au courant de la situation !

_-Bonne idée Carter, par contre vous devriez éviter dans les couloirs de parler toute seule on vous prendrait pour une folle ! Si vous voulez me parler pensez à ce que vous voulez me dire et je vous répondrais_.

Dans les couloirs qui devait les menés au bureau du Général, Sam discutait en tête à tête avec Jack de la façon qu'ils allaient procédés pour annoncé la nouvelle à Hammond. Ils optèrent d'un commun accord d'exposé la situation de façon directe et précise. Arrivés devant la porte du bureau Sam inspira un grand coup et donna trois petits coups sur la porte.

**Qu'en dites vous je continue ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Merci pour les quelques reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 7 : L'oncle Général.**

-Entrez !

Sam ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le bureau, puis se mit au garde à vous attendant l'accord du général.

-Repos major ! Justement, Samantha j'allais te faire appelée, je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de Mark qui me confirmait que l'anniversaire d'Amy aurait bien lieu ce soir vers 18 heures ! De toute façon demain SG-1 est de repos. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas y être…

-Oncle Georges je…

_-Oncle Georges…, Carter, le Général est votre oncle !_

Si cela avait été possible pour Jack il se serait certainement étranglé avec sa salive à l'entente de cette révélation, Sam ayant conscience dans la situation délicate ils étaient décida de remettre les choses en place.

-Mon Général, j'ai un problème, ou plutôt nous avons un problème !

Hammond ayant compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, fronça les sourcils et indiqua une chaise à Sam

-Qui a-t-il Major ? Qui a un problème ?

-Euh c'est-à-dire…

_-Carter nous avions dit direct et précis !_

_-_Oh sa va taisez vous un peu, si vous croyez que c'est facile ! J'aimerais bien vous y voir !

A l'entente de cette phrase Hammond ouvrit grand les yeux et posa un regard inquiet sur sa nièce…

-Major ?

-Excusez moi mon Général, en faite le colonel O'Neill et moi-même avons un problème…

-Vous pouvez préciser ?

Hammond pensa tout de suite à la loi de non-fraternisation, qui empêchait d'après lui une relation entre son colonel et son major. C'est alors plein d'espoir qu'il espérait entendre sa nièce lui déclarer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son supérieur pour qu'il puisse en parler avec le Président. Mais la réalité fut tout autre…

-Le colonel O'Neill est dans ma tête !

Le Général à ce moment précis imita parfaitement le poisson rouge, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Jack et faire sourire Sam.

-Euh… Major, pouvez vous être plus claire ?

Sam lui raconta en détails tous ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son réveil, puis elle enchaîna avec la version de Jack qui lui disait ce qu'elle devait dire pour que le Général ai toutes les informations nécessaires à la compréhension des événements… C'est alors que le Général soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, sous le regard surprit de Sam et sûrement de Jack.

-Franchement, vous le faites exprès tous les deux ? Samantha tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller à l'infirmerie avec Jack pour voir si tu vas bien, je vais dire au Docteur Fraiser d'aller voir le corps du colonel dans sa chambre. Ecoutez moi bien tous les deux, je ne veux pas que cette affaire s'ébruite seuls Teal'c le docteur Jackson et Fraiser seront au courant. Le NID n'attend que ça pour fermer le programme, vous devez me résoudre ce problème le plus vite possible !

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire et Jack encore moins, le général était vraiment embêter pour ne plus utiliser les grades de chacun.

-Allez ouste ! Ah, colonel O'Neill pas un seul mot de ce que vous avez entendu plus tôt, le major Carter est ici grâce à son talent et pas le fait que je sois son oncle est-ce clair ?

_-Je n'en doute pas mon Général !_

- Il ne dira rien monsieur.

Sam termina sa phrase en se levant, salua son supérieur et se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par la voix du général

-Samantha, tu viendras ce soir ? Lisa a tellement envie de te voir !

-Je viendrais oncle Georges, même si il y aura certainement un invité de plus !

Le général sourit à sa nièce et reposa son regard sur ses nombreux dossiers qui parsemaient son bureau.

Sam prit alors la direction de l'infirmerie pour y retrouvé son amie Janet. Mais le chemin ne fut pas de tous repos, Jack n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions :

_-Georges est donc votre oncle ! Waouh ! C'est l'anniversaire de qui demain il faudrait que j'achète un cadeau !_

Sam sourit à l'entente des paroles de Jack, elle lui répondit alors par pensées pour ne pas paraître pour une folle

-Oui monsieur, le général est bien mon oncle, demain c'est l'anniversaire de Lisa ma nièce, la fille de Mark et ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà prévu un cadeau !

**Alors? Je sais ça fait vraiment coupage dans le tas^^ (je sais pas trop si c'est français ça^^)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Chapitre 8 : L'infirmerie**

Sam arriva enfin à l'infirmerie ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire le colonel, Janet s'approcha de Sam et la regarda avec inquiétude sans un mot elle l'emmena dans le fond de l'infirmerie et tira le rideau pour que personne ne les voient.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Janet je…

-Le colonel O'Neill est dans ta tête et entend toutes tes pensées ?

-Oui…

C'est alors que sous les yeux surprit de Sam et au plus grand étonnement de Jack, Janet éclata de rire

-Janet !

-Excuse moi Sam c'est que je trouve ça tellement drôle, toi qui veut faire tout pour pas qu'il sache ce que tu penses !

-Janet ! Tais-toi !

Sam prit une teinte rosée, tandis que Janet se calma et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire :

-Excuse moi Sam, colonel vous n'avez rien entendu sinon attention aux piqures !

Mais malheureusement pour Sam la menace ne prit pas, Jack avait bien tout entendu et comptait bien en profiter

_-Alors comme ça Carter on veut me cacher des choses ? Ce n'est pas gentil ça !_

-Cela pourrait choquer votre sensibilité Monsieur ! Bon Janet, pourrait on en finir le plus vite possible j'aimerais rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c pour découvrir ce qui ce passe. Même si ça n'a pas l'air d'inquiétez le colonel !

_-Carter, je peux papoter avec vous toute la journée sans bouger de mon lit, que demander de plus ?_

Sam soupira bruyamment tandis que Janet était allée cherchée de quoi s'occuper de sa patiente.

-Sam il va falloir que tu enlève ton tee-shirt s'il te plaît !

Sam s'exécuta tout en fermant les yeux, elle s'installa confortablement les yeux toujours clos sous l'œil étonné de Janet.

-Sam, pourquoi fermes tu les yeux ?

-Tout simplement parce que le colonel voit à travers mes yeux donc voila…

-Ah !...

Sam sentis dans la voix de Janet l'énorme sourire qu'elle devait aborder en ce moment, après un rapide examen Janet ne décela rien d'anormal et libéra Sam pour ensuite aller voir le colonel dans sa chambre.

**Chapitre très court donc je vous en met deux !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Chapitre 9 : Le mess**

Sam se dirigea vers le labo de Daniel lorsque la voix de Jack la fit s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle était dans les couloirs elle lui parlait par la pensée, seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls elle s'autorisait à parler à haute voix.

_-Carter, j'ai faim !_

-Mon colonel, vous ne pouvez pas avoir faim !

_-Peut-être mais dans ce cas c'est vous qui avez faim, alors allons manger !_

-Très bien, mais seulement dix minutes ensuite nous irons voir Daniel et Teal'c.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Sam était assise au mess celui-ci était vide car il était plus de deux heures, Jack l'avait obligé à prendre double ration de pâtes, en prétextant que maintenant elle devait manger pour deux. Ceci dit elle avait vraiment faim ! Tout en mangeant elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se tourna pour apercevoir le colonel Morris qui la fixait intensément.

-Alors Major, on a une petite faim ?

-Effectivement mon colonel et j'aimerais manger tranquillement.

Mais Morris ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il s'assit en face de Sam pour la regardée manger, celle-ci le regarda tout en arrêtant de manger.

-Je crains que vous ne m'ayez pas comprise mon colonel, je voudrais manger seule !

_-Carter, expliquez-moi ce qui ce passe avec Morris ? Depuis quand est-il comme ça ?_

C'est alors que Sam sentit le pied du colonel venir frotter sa jambe et remonter petit à petit vers le haut, cela eu pour effet de faire sursauter Sam et la faire reculer de sa chaise. Evidemment quand il lui arrivait des trucs comme ça il n'y avait jamais personne, pensa t'elle.

_-Quoi c'est déjà arrivé ! Carter sortez d'ici toute suite ou foutez lui un poing dans la figure mais faites quelque chose !_

Sam se leva de sa chaise, aussi calmement qu'elle le put prit son plateau et se retourna pour partir, ce fut sans compter sur Morris qui l'interpella :

-Major, vous avez déjà fini ? Votre assiette est encore pleine ?

-Je n'ai plus faim mon colonel, j'ai perdu l'appétit, et penser à faire attention ou vous mettez vos pieds !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sam je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !

Sam sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, elle se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'extérieur du self et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Daniel.

_-Carter, vous allez devoir m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ici !_

-Non, mon colonel, cela ne vous regarde pas !

_-Bien sûr que si, vous êtes mon Major si quelqu'un vous importune vous devez me tenir informé moi ou le général !_

-Monsieur, il ne s'est rien passé, le pied du colonel Morris à par inadvertance effleuré mes jambes !

_-Carter dois-je vous rappeler une nouvelle fois que je ressens ce que vous ressentez ? _

-Il ne s'est rien passé mon colonel, en attendant nous arrivons dans le bureau de Daniel alors le sujet est clos !

_-J'en doute Major, j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire que vous le vouliez ou non, vous pouvez en être sûre !_

**Et voila pour aujourd'hui, alors verdict ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Désolé de ce retard!**

**Bonne lecture quand même!  
**

**Chapitre 10 : La Rizal.**

Sam entra dans le bureau de Daniel ou elle y retrouva aussi Teal'c, le général avait mis au courant de la situation ce qui permettait à Sam de ne pas se répéter. Daniel avait alors éclaté de rire sous le regard inexpressif de Teal'c.

-Non, mais sans rire c'est trop marrant, eux qui voulaient savoir ce qu'ils pensaient l'un de l'autre c'est trop !

-Daniel Jackson, vous vous sentez bien ?

-Oui Teal'c ne vous inquiétez pas c'est simplement que…

-La ferme !

_-La ferme !_

Cela eu pour effet de stopper Daniel dans son élan, Sam et Jack exaspérer par l'attitude de celui-ci avaient tous deux déclarer d'une même voix cette insulte. Ce qui eut un effet bizarre, car Daniel et Teal'c avaient eu l'impression d'entendre la voix de Jack se mêlée à celle de Sam.

-Daniel, s'il vous plaît j'aimerais beaucoup que le colonel retrouve son corps d'origine ! Qu'avez-vous trouvé.

-Ce que nous avons trouvés ne va pas vous plaire à tous les deux, nous avons déduit avec l'aide de Teal'c que c'est la pierre mystérieuse qui est en rapport avec votre état actuel. Cette pierre s'appelle une Rizal.

-Une quoi ?

-Une Rizal, c'est une pierre qui a plusieurs effets différents, c'est une pierre à émotions. Rappelez vous, lorsque nous sommes arrivés pour voir ce que vous aviez découvert, la pierre était de couleur orangée, rouge c'est bien cela ?

-Oui…

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, lorsque vous vous êtes approché de cette pierre vous l'avez activée et elle s'est connecté a vos sentiments.

_-Que veux dire orange et rouge ?_

-Le colonel veut savoir la signification des couleurs. Reprit Sam.

C'est alors que le sourire de Daniel s'élargit et même Teal'c arborait un fin sourire.

-Le rouge et l'orange veut dire sentiments inavoués ! Mais ce n'es pas tout, le colonel est en vous parce qu'il ressent la même chose ! Lorsqu'il vous a rattrapé la pierre vous a connectés entre vous…

Sam ne savait plus quoi dire et sentit ses joues rosirent, même Jack ne savait pas quoi ajouté, il était conscient du flot de pensées qui entouraient la jeune femme et fut surprit que ce soit les mêmes que lui. C'est alors que Sam prit la parole

-Comment fait on pour se déconnecté ?

-Euh… nous n'en savons encore rien, désolé.

Sam soupira et regarda l'heure, il était bientôt 17 heures, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à l'anniversaire de sa nièce !

-Daniel, Teal'c je vous remercie de chercher comment remédier à cette situation, mais désolé je dois partir pour aller à l'anniversaire de ma nièce. Je reviendrais demain à la base pour vous aider.

-Oh vous allez pouvoir présenter Jack à votre famille !

**Alors? Votre avis me fait toujours plaisir alors bouton vert? ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur: Pitchoun**

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 11 : Une organisation compliquée.**

Sam ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et partit en direction des vestiaires, elle ne prit pas la peine d'enlever son treillis car cela aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur elle eu de la chance et ne patienta pas beaucoup, elle entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton qui la mènerait à la surface.

_-Ou allons nous Carter ?_

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées, vous devriez savoir mon colonel !

_-Oui, je le sais Carter mais c'est pour faire la conversation._

-Nous allons chez moi pour que je puisse me préparer et ensuite nous irons dans la maison que mon frère à loué ici, étant donné que la plupart des membres de la famille Carter habite dans les environs.

_-Ah ! C'est intéressant !_

Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre étant donné que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elle signa le registre et prit sa voiture en direction de chez elle. Sam était maintenant devant la douche depuis une dizaine de minutes.

_-Carter, je ne voudrais pas vous pressez et tous et tous mais vous allez finir par être en retard ! Je promets de fermez les yeux !_

-Mon colonel vous ne pouvez pas fermer les yeux ! Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me gêne, vous avez bien dit que vous ressentez tous ce que je ressens ?

_-Oui, mais je ne… AH !_

-Oui, AH, comme vous dites !

-_Euh je suis désolé Carter mais je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ça._

-Oui mais moi, il faut que je prenne une douche je ne vais pas ne pas en prendre jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez de ma tête !

_-…_

-Il faut simplement que je me dépêche !

_-Vous avez sans doute raison…_

Sam se déshabilla en fermant les yeux et entra dans la douche, elle actionna l'eau et eu un petit cri sous l'effet de l'eau froide sur son corps mais l'eau se réchauffa rapidement elle resta là quelques instants sans bougé sous l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. C'est alors que Sam pris le savon et commença à frotter son corps, Jack avait bien conscience de tous les gestes que Sam effectuait, il sentait sa peau douce et l'eau qui lui ruisselait dessus. Mais par respect pour Sam il essaya tant bien que mal à pensé à autre chose. C'est alors que Sam ouvrit les yeux, Jack était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la douche avait prit fin. Sam était maintenant enroulé dans une serviette.

-Voila ça c'est fait !

_-Oui comme vous le dites Carter !_

Sam rougit et se dirigea vers son armoire pour voir ce qu'elle allait se mettre. Elle hésitait entre un jean noir ou bleu.

_-Moi, je vous conseille la robe blanche, enfin je dis ça mais je ne dis rien !_

Sam sourit et prit la robe blanche, c'était une robe simple avec un petit décolleté, mais très jolie, elle l'avait achetée pour l'anniversaire d'une de ces amies et ne l'avait pas remise depuis. Elle ferma les yeux et entreprit de la mettre ce qui ne fut pas facile, après cela elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et se maquiller. Elle traça un fin trait noir sur ses paupières et mit du mascara. C'était un maquillage simple, mais qu'elle adorait ce faire elle recula pour s'observer dans le miroir c'est alors qu'elle entendit un sifflement admiratif :

_-Waouh, vous êtes magnifique Carter !_

-Merci, mon colonel !

**Alors? Alors?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur: Pitchoun**

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews!  
**

**Chapitre 12 : L'anniversaire.**

Sam regarda l'heure, elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 18 heure, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, prit un gilet bleu, le cadeau de Lisa et des petites chaussures à talons bleue qu'elle enfila en vitesse. Elle dévala l'escalier à toute allure prit ses clés ferma la maison et bondit dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

_-Du calme, Carter je n'ai pas envi de mourir jeune !_

-Désolé mon colonel, mais vous ne connaissez pas mon frère, il va me tuer !

_-Pardon ?_

-Oui, il ne supporte pas que je sois en retard, surtout si c'est l'anniversaire de Lisa car elle ne veut jamais commencer la fête avant mon arrivée !

_-Elle à l'air super cette petite !_

-Oui, elle l'est Monsieur vous pouvez me croire mais vous en jugerez par vous-même, c'est bon on est arrivés.

Sam se gara sur le trottoir devant la maison qui ressemblait fortement à la sienne, elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte de la maison, arrivée sur le porche elle respira un bon coup et sonna :

_-Alors Carter le trac ?_

- Taisez-vous !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un poids lui coupa le souffle, en baissant les yeux Sam aperçu la tête blonde de sa nièce

-TANTE SAM !

-Bonsoir Lisa, joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! Tiens va poser ton cadeau avec les autres !

-Merci tante Sam, allez rentre papa t'attend !

Sam entra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière elle, c'est alors qu'elle aperçu son frère s'avancer vers elle en souriant :

-Sammy ! Te voila enfin, il ne manquait plus que toi, ça va tu n'es pas spécialement en retard je te pardonne ! Mais dit donc tu es magnifique cette robe te va à ravir !

- Merci c'est un ami qui me l'a conseillée !

_-Je vous l'avais dit Carter, vous êtes magnifique !_

Sam emmena sa sœur dans le salon, ou elle put saluer tous le monde, une trentaine de personnes étaient présentes sans compter les enfants qui chahutaient tout autour des adultes, Sam se sentait bien et n'arrêtait pas de sourire face aux blagues de son frère et celles de Jack qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle :

_-Mon dieu, Carter vous auriez du me dire qu'on se faisait envahir ! Il n'y a que des Carter ici !_

Lisa accourut alors vers sa tante suivit de près par Lucas et Amy qui voulaient récupérer ce que la petite avait dans ses bras, celle-ci vint se réfugier derrière sa tante.

-Tante Sam cache moi, sinon ils vont me prendre mon cadeau !

-D'accord ma chérie, ne fais pas de bruits…

C'est alors qu'Amy arriva devant Sam, ayant aperçu sa fille derrière sa belle-sœur celle-ci ce sourirent :

-Samantha, tu n'aurais pas vu Lisa par hasard ? Elle veut absolument ouvrir un cadeau maintenant alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'elle doit attendre l'heure !

-Non désolé Amy je ne l'ai pas vu, mais si je la vois je te tiens au courant promis !

_-Ba alors Carter, vous, mentir ! J'en aurais appris des trucs ce soir !_

_**Alors? Alors?**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Désolée de ce retard!  
**

**Chapitre 13 : Discussion entre filles et… un colonel.**

Sam sourit et emmena sa nièce, dans un coin tranquille de la maison sans qu'on ne les aperçoit, elles s'installèrent toutes deux sur un fauteuil Sam aperçu alors le cadeau que Lisa tentait d'ouvrir :

-Ma chérie, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas que tu ouvre tes cadeaux avant l'heure prévue, sinon ta maman sera en colère !

-Mais tante Sam celui là il ne compte pas.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'est mon amoureux qui me l'a donné ! Je veux l'ouvrir maintenant !

Sam rigola doucement et regarda tendrement sa petite nièce, qui faisait une moue adorable et souriait de toutes ces dents en pensant à son amoureux :

-Bon d'accord, vas-y ouvre le je ne dirai rien !

-Merci !

Lisa se hâta d'ouvrir le petit cadeau, en l'ouvrant Sam eu la surprise de découvrir une jolie bague en plastique qui représentait un cœur. Sam pensait au bonheur que sa nièce devait éprouver et regretta de ne pas pouvoir elle aussi y avoir droit, simplement à cause d'une stupide loi… Elle arrêta subitement le court de ses pensées pour se focaliser sur le coussin qui se trouvait prêt d'elle, elle avait oublié un petit détail, Jack pouvait tout entendre de ses pensées…

-Tante Sam, tu crois qu'il m'aime ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Regarde cette jolie bague !

- Oui, t'as raison ! Et toi tata il est où ton amoureux ?

_-Vous avez un amoureux Carter ?_

-Mon amoureux ? Et bien disons qu'une partie de lui et avec moi et l'autre plus loin que je ne le voudrais !

Quand Sam prit conscience de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer elle voulut se donné une bonne claque, mais Lisa ne lui en laissa pas le temps

-J'ai pas tout compris, mais tu devrais l'avoir tout entier ! C'est plus simple !

_-C'est vrai Carter, vous devriez écouter votre nièce !_

-Sans commentaires monsieur, et je vous le répète arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées !

_-Désolé Carter de toute façon je ne vous entendrait pas sinon !_

Au grand étonnement de Sam, Jack ne fit aucun commentaires de plus sur la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa nièce, et cela la rassura, peut-être n'avait il pas comprit ? Sam arrêta le court de sa pensée qui encore une fois risquerait de la perdre et retourna s'amuser avec sa famille. La fête fut fini quelques heures plus tard, après avoir salué tous le monde et promettre de se revoir Sam reprit sa voiture en direction de chez elle. Jack et Sam étaient tous deux silencieux, Sam se concentrait sur la route car il faisait noir et il était difficile de voir correctement. C'est alors qu'une violente secousse à l'arrière de sa voiture lui fit perdre le contrôle, la voiture sortie de la route et tomba dans le ravin qui longeait celle-ci. Sam n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri qu'elle fut projetée dans le ravin et perdit connaissance, elle entendit simplement dans sa tête Jack qui criait :

_-SAAAAM !_

_**Verdict?**  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude! Désolée pour ce retard je déménage!  
**

**Chapitre 14 : Un réveil difficile.**

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête, comme si on lui avait marché dessus de nombreuses fois, elle ne voulait pas bouger tout son corps lui faisait mal ! Mais une voix ne faisait que lui parler en la suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux.

_-Aller, Sam un petit effort, ouvrez les yeux ! Sam !_

Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui l'appelait, cette voix la rassurait elle se força donc à ouvrir les yeux mais le brusque changement de clarté lui fit directement refermer les yeux. Elle retenta alors sa chance en les ouvrants petits à petits et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut guère, elle était dans une sorte de chambre un lit était à côté d'elle, une table à chevet était entreposé et un tapis rêche était sous elle. Oui, elle n'était pas sur le lit, elle était contre un mur elle essaya de bouger mais se rendit compte que ses mains étaient attachées avec des menottes qui étaient elle-même accrochées à un radiateur.

_-Sam vous allez bien ?_

Cette voix la fit sursauter, elle regarda autour d'elle mais n'aperçu personne c'est alors que la voix retentit de nouveau dans sa tête

_-Sam, c'est moi Jack je suis dans votre tête !_

C'est bon elle se souvenait depuis ce matin son supérieur hiérarchique et accessoirement l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde habitait dans sa tête et entendait toutes ses pensées… Merde !

-Mon colonel, vous n'avez rien entendu !

_- Comment allez-vous Sam ?_

La voix de son supérieur était vraiment inquiète, cela devait faire quelques heures qu'il devait essayer de la réveiller.

-Je vais bien mon colonel !

_-Sam, appelez moi Jack au point où on en est ! Et ne me dites pas que vous allez bien, je sais que vous avez mal partout je vous le répète je…_

-… ressent tous ce que vous ressentez ! Je sais Jack j'ai comprit !

Cela lui fit bizarre de prononcer son prénom, mais bon elle n'allait pas sans plaindre ! Bon maintenant il fallait déterminer pourquoi et où était elle et surtout qui est ce qui lui avait fait ça ?

_-Je me posais les mêmes questions justement !_

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans les vapes ?

_-Je ne sais pas trop, après l'accident vous, vous êtes évanouie mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que moi j'avais conscience de ce qui ce passait !_

-C'est-à-dire ?

_-Quelqu'un vous à sortit de la voiture pour vous mettre dans une autre, puis nous avons roulés environ vingt minutes et on vous à positionner ici ! _

-Mais, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

-C'est pourtant simple ma jolie !

Sam releva brusquement la tête et ce qu'elle vit ne l'enchanta guère, le colonel Morris était devant elle et la toisai du regard. Que cet homme pouvait la dégoutée !

_-L'enfoiré !_

-Carter, on se met à parler toute seule ? Le choc durant l'accident à du être plus important que je le pensais.

- Allez-vous faire voir !

Mais le colonel ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, il gifla Sam dont sa tête bascula sur le côté en relevant la tête elle regarda le colonel avec toute la haine dont elle était capable, un goût de rouille vint alors remplir sa bouche, le colonel lui avait fendu la lèvre.

-Tttt, Carter voyons on ne parle pas à un supérieur comme ça !

-Je vous emmerde !

_-Sam, calmez vous sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous fera ce type est dingue !_

Morris commença à se rapprocher d'elle, mais tout un coup la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'un costume noir

-Morris sa suffit, tu t'amuseras avec elle plus tard pour l'instant j'ai quelques questions à lui posées ! Va-t'en !

-A tout à l'heure ma jolie !

Morris se retourna et quitta la pièce, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui, l'homme au costume s'assit alors sur le lit.

-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, tout d'abord je me présente je m'appelle Delaway je suis du NID.

_- Comme c'est bizarre on ne s'en serait pas douté !_

-Et alors qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?

-On m'avait dit que vous aviez de la répartie mais à ce point je suis impressionné mademoiselle Carter !

-C'est Major Carter !

Jack était vraiment fier de son second, malgré les apparences c'était une femme forte qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. A son plus grand plaisir, mais en ce moment il aurait préféré qu'elle se taise pour ne pas attiser la colère de cet homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance…

**Alors ? C'est bien ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur: Pitchoun**

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews!  
**

**Chapitre 15 : L'interrogatoire.**

Delaway regardait toujours intensément Sam comme si par le simple fait de la regardé il pouvait tirer des réponses à ses questions. Pendant ce temps là, il ne se rendait pas compte de la bataille qui se livrait dans la tête de Sam, occupée à chercher une solution avec son colonel…

_-Sam arrêtez de le regarder comme ça !_

-Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui !

_-Je le sais bien, mais j'ai plutôt peur de ce que lui pourrait vous faire… Bon maintenant ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici !_

- Quelle bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé !

_-Sam, vous devenez de plus en plus pessimiste !_

-J'ai eu un bon professeur ! Mais vous avez raison, le problème c'est qu'il n'y a aucun moyens de sortir d'ici…

_-Sam on va…_

Mais leur conversations fut interrompu par Delaway qui se leva du lit pour venir s'accroupir devant Sam, celle-ci déglutit d'appréhension. Delaway avait un sourire omniprésent sur le visage mais pas un sourire genre bisounours mais plutôt le joker !

-Major Carter, où est le colonel Jack O'Neill ?

La question déstabilisa Sam qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, d'habitude c'était plus du genre : Quels sont les codes de sécurité ? Comment fonctionne la porte des étoiles ? Mais là pour une fois on pouvait dire que ce Delaway sortait de l'ordinaire.

-Euh…Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu Major, où est le colonel ?

-Et comment le serais-je ? Vu l'heure il doit sûrement dormir ! Ce que je devrais être en train de faire !

Mais apparemment la tentative d'humour de Sam fit un flop, puisqu'elle reçu une gifle qui raviva sa douleur mais Sam ne fit aucun bruit il était hors de question qu'elle gémisse ou qu'elle cri de douleur. Jack la soutenait du mieux qu'il le put c'est-à-dire en injuriant de tous les noms Delaway.

-Ne jouez pas avec moi Major, je ne suis pas très patient. Le colonel n'a pas été vu de toute la journée à votre base et nous aurions beaucoup aimé lui parlé !

-Parler de quoi ? Si vous voulez je lui passerais le message !

-J'en doute Major, pour tous vous dire il était prévu qu'on kidnappe votre colonel chéri, qu'on le torture un peu et si les informations que nous voulions ne nous étaient pas donner ont serait venus vous rendre une petite visite !

-A ce que je vois vous êtes passés directement à la deuxième étape !

Dans un mouvement de rage Delaway se releva brusquement en arpentant la pièce comme un lion en cage et déclara d'une traite :

-C'est ce Morris, il n'a pas digéré de ce faire rembarré, il vous a suivit et emboutit avec sa voiture pour ensuite vous amenez chez lui ! Il s'est laissé dirigé par ses sentiments et à tous gâché !

Il revint alors dans la direction de Sam et prit sa tête dans un de ses mains en appuyant bien sur ses nouveaux hématomes du aux gifles des deux hommes et à son accident.

-Maintenant vous allez me dire ou se trouve O'Neill !

- Allez-vous faire foutre !

Sam lui cracha alors au visage, Delaway envoya valser la tête de Sam sur le radiateur, un fin filet de sang coulait maintenant de sa tête. Des vertiges commencèrent à ce manifesté mais Sam tient bon et ne bascula pas dans l'évanouissement. Mais Delaway n'en n'avait pas fini avec elle il revint sur ses pas dans la direction de Sam…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Chapitre 16 : Révélations.**

Delaway était maintenant debout devant Sam et la toisait avec mépris, Sam elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et ne cillait pas d'un cil. C'est alors que brusquement il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, Sam se tordit en deux mais ne laissa aucun sons sortir de sa bouche. Delaway voulait qu'elle souffre tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas à cause d'elle tout son plan avait foiré il s'acharna alors sur elle en enchaînant coups de pied sur coups de pied.

_-Sam dites lui ou je me trouve, au moins cela le calmera un peu !_

-Je ne peux…pas Jack !

Delaway donna un dernier coup de pied qui eut l'effet qu'il attendait Sam laissa échapper un petit cri, mais il n'en n'avait pas fini avec elle il voulait des réponses et il les aura à n'importe quels moyens. Mais avant il devait régler certaines choses avec le colonel Morris.

-Morris !

Morris entra dans la pièce et quand il aperçu Sam tordu de douleur, un sourire ancra son visage. Cette garce souffrait et c'est tout ce qui lui importait même si il aurait préféré la faire souffrir lui-même… Mais le colonel ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions que Delaway reprit la parole

-Vous allez retourner à la base, votre absence sera puisque vous avez eu la bonne idée de quitter la base alors que vous étiez de garde ! Faites comme ci de rien n'était de toute façon ils ne se rendront pas compte de l'absence du Major avant demain au plus tard vu que SG-1 est de repos.

-Et qu'allez vous faire de Carter ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Vous m'avez déjà assez causé d'ennui ! Maintenant partez !

Morris ne dit plus un mot et quitta la pièce en ne manquant pas de regarder une dernière fois Sam en piteux état, c'est en souriant qu'il s'en alla en direction de la base. Delaway soupira et reporta son attention sur Sam qui s'était maintenant redressé et avait le dos contre le radiateur pour se maintenir en place et ainsi atténué la douleur.

-Ont en étions nous Major ?...Ah oui vous alliez me dire où se trouve votre colonel !

-Dans vos rêves !

-Voyons Major, ce n'est pas raisonnable, c'est pourtant simple comme question !

_-Sam dites lui que je me trouve à la base ! De toute façon il ne pourra rien faire d'ici !_

-Je ne vous dirais rien ! Delaway !...

-Major…Major, Major.

Il assena un violent coup de pied à Sam qui cria de douleur, elle devait avoir au moins une côte cassée… Delaway se recula et alla s'asseoir sur le lit toujours en regardant Sam, il semblait réfléchir. Jack en profita pour convaincre Sam de tout dire !

_-Sam, cessez de faire n'importe quoi et dites lui !_

-Je ne peux pas Morris est dans la base ! Il vous fera du mal !

Jack commençait à vraiment perdre patience, il ne supportait pas que son second et accessoirement la femme qu'il aimait ce fasse brutalisé sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ! Jack prit alors une décision

_-Carter, je vous ordonne de dire où je me trouve c'est un ordre !_

-Je refuse ! Murmura-t-elle.

_-Carter !_

-Je refuse, je ne dirais rien !

-Major vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Delaway c'était relevé en entendant Sam murmurer, celle-ci releva brusquement la tête et déclara d'une voix forte qui ne laissait pas place à la peur alors qu'elle était en réalité terrifiée, mais sa détermination prit le dessus

-Je refuse de dire où se trouve le colonel O'Neill !

Cette phrase lui valut une gifle qui l'a sonna quelque peut, de rage Delaway sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Jack quand à lui n'en revenait pas, Sam contestait un ordre direct !

-Je suis désolée, mon colonel mais je ne peux pas tolérer que l'on vous fasse du mal…

_-Et moi Carter que croyez-vous que cela me fasse ? Vous êtes mon second, vous me protéger d'un cinglé en vous faisant vous-même torturé ! Comment je dois réagir à ça ?_

-Pardon ! Mais je tiens trop à vous !

_-… Sam… je…_

Mais Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Delaway entra en trombe avec une arme à la main la pointant directement sur Sam

-Major puisque vous n'avez pas l'air décidé, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Sam ferma les yeux et pensa aussi fort qu'elle le put dans sa tête pour faire parvenir tous ses sentiments à Jack

-Au revoir, Jack… je t'aime !

Le coup de feu retentit, dans sa tête Sam ne pouvait entendre que la voix de Jack qui criait

_-SAAAAAMMMMM !_

**Je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Chapitre 17 : Retour inattendu. **

_-SAAAAAMMMMM !_

Jack se releva brusquement et se retrouva assis sur son lit haletant et en sueur, étais-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Non cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve, ça avait été bien trop réel ! Jack se leva de son lit et s'habilla rapidement, il fallait qu'il retrouve Sam le plus vite possible, elle n'était pas morte cela n'était pas possible, c'était même improbable !

Jack sortit de ses quartiers et se retrouva nez à nez avec Janet qui resta figée de stupeur devant un colonel plutôt pressé

-Mon colonel vous… ?

-Oui doc c'est moi, ou sont Daniel et Teal'c il faut absolument que je les vois maintenant !

-Euh… Dans le bureau de Daniel, ils cherchent une…

Mais Janet ne pu finir sa phrase Jack était déjà parti en courant en direction du bureau de Daniel, il aurait bien aimé aller directement retrouver Sam mais il ne pourrait pas y arrivé seul, il ne savait pas si Delaway était maintenant seul ou bien encadré. Il arriva en trombe dans le bureau de Daniel ou ses deux amis le regardèrent surpris, en fait la surprise chez Daniel se voyait par le O que formait sa bouche tandis que chez Teal'c seul son sourcil laissait entrevoir son actuelle surprise. Mais Jack n'en n'avait cure il se planta droit comme un i devant ses amis et déclara d'une traite :

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer, Sam est en danger, trouver moi l'adresse de Morris maintenant !

Oui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire, ni même penser que Sam était morte elle était en danger et il allait la secourir comme lors de ces nombreuses missions et ils rentreraient tous ensemble !

-Sam… ?

-Oui, Daniel Sam, Samantha Carter de l'US Air force votre amie !

-Je… vous l'appelez Sam ?

-Daniel, oui je l'appelle Sam mais la c'est vraiment pas le moment trouvez moi cette fichue adresse !

- De Morris ?

-Vous m'avez appelé Docteur Jackson ?

Jack se raidit à l'entente de cette voix qu'il détestait temps, mais sourit de la situation tout d'abord parce que Morris ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était lui parce qu'il était de dos et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'adresse il avait le propriétaire juste derrière lui ! Morris fit l'erreur de rentrer dans le bureau et Daniel en regardant Jack comprit ce qu'il devrait faire

-Euh… Morris pouvez vous fermer la porte s'il vous plait j'ai à vous parler !

Morris eu un temps d'hésitation mais se reprit vite et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c n'était absolument au courant de rien ils avaient passés les derniers jours dans ce bureau mais cet homme…

Jack en entendant la porte se refermer élargit son sourire mais celui-ci n'était en rien amical et Daniel en le regardant en eu des frissons, il ne savait pas ce que Morris avait fait, en fait il ne comprenait rien mais ce dont il était sûre c'est qu'il allait le regretter amèrement !

Jack se retourna lentement et regarda avec fascination le visage de Morris pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait qui il avait devant lui.

-Bou !

Et là Morris s'évanoui de peur ! Et oui, il avait eu tellement peur qu'il s'était évanoui ! Quel soldat ! Il ferait la fierté de l'armée américaine ! Jack le regarda avec mépris, le prit par les épaules et le secoua, il n'avait pas le temps que monsieur se rende compte qu'il était dans la merde, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre le temps comptait !

**Alors vous en dites quoi ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer :**** Rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages de mon invention.**

**Auteur: Pitchoun**

**Autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
**

**Chapitre 18 : Un interrogatoire brutal**

Cela faisait plus de deux minutes que Jack essayait tant bien que mal, de réanimer Morris pour qu'il puisse enfin lui dire où était sa Sam ! Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et en apercevant ce que Teal'c avait dans les mains sourit et recula pour laisser la place à son ami.

SPLASH !

Oui, Teal'c voyant les efforts de Jack réduit à néant, ne pouvait plus supporter d'attendre surtout qu'il était aussi curieux que Daniel de savoir ce qui se passait, il avait alors prit un grand sceau d'eau fraîche et l'avait renversé sur Morris qui s'était enfin décidé à se lever dans un grand bond. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les trois hommes de SG-1 au complet devant lui, mais ce n'est pas cela qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était surtout la tête que Jack arborait en ce moment, il n'y avait aucune once de sympathie mais plutôt une rage féroce. Jack s'approcha lentement de lui et celui-ci glapit d'appréhension.

-Morris, Morris, Morris… Vous allez être gentil et me dire ou se trouve Sam et rapidement sinon je ne réponds plus de rien !

-… N..on !

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez très bien entendu colonel, je ne vous le dirai jamais ! Le Major Carter est à moi !

Jack essayait vraiment de rester calme, mais là, Morris avait dépassé les limites, oser dire que Sam, SA Sam était à lui il avait vraiment du culot ! Il prit alors le soldat par le col de son tee-shirt et le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien, et Morris avait vraiment l'impression d'être minuscule mais il était décidé à ne rien dire. Jack enchaina en serrant les dents pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

-Ecoute moi bien espèce de cinglé, tu sais ton pote qui est avec Sam, il lui a tiré dessus alors tu ferai bien de me dire ou elle est et vite !

-Quoi !... Non… C'est impossible, il m'avait dit qu'il me la laisserai pour moi !

-A ton avis pourquoi je suis de retour dans mon corps ?

Jack lâcha Morris qui s'affala par terre en marmonnant dans sa barbe, ce débile était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit ! Il se retourna vivement vers ses amis qui ne savaient pas quoi faire et ne comprenait toujours rien.

-Jack… Ou est Sam ? Et pourquoi…

-Plus tard les questions Daniel, appelez des soldats pour enfermer ce salop et trouvez moi vite son adresse !

-Mais…

-Daniel !

Daniel retourna vers son bureau et fit ce que Jack lui avait demandé, des soldats vinrent chercher Morris pour l'enfermer le temps que tout ce règle. Jack et même Teal'c faisait les cent pas autour du bureau attendant avec impatience que Daniel trouve l'adresse.

-Trouvé !

Jack prit en notre l'adresse et couru vers l'armurerie suivit de ses amis qui n'allaient en aucuns cas laisser Jack tout seul. Après avoir prit ce qu'il leur fallait ils se dirigèrent tout droit vers l'ascenseur pour pouvoir sortir hors de la base. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Janet qui regarda les trois hommes de SG-1 avec étonnement et se plaça en plein milieu de leur chemin pour avoir des explications mais Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole que déjà il déclara

-Pas le temps doc, Sam est en danger !

-Si Sam est en danger je viens, elle peut être blessée !

-Doc !

-Je ne tolérerai aucun refus colonel, et promis je m'abstiendrai de toutes questions concernant votre retour dans votre corps !

Jack soupira mais acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête, c'est alors que les trois hommes de SG-1 et de Janet qu'ils quittèrent la base en direction de la maison de Morris. Par chance sa maison ne se situait qu'à 25 minutes environ de la base. Jack ne cessait de prier pour qu'ils arrivent à temps pour sauver Sam. Il murmura pour lui-même mais pas assez bas et toute la voiture entendit ses paroles :

-Tiens le coup Sam, ne me laisse pas, j'arrive !

**Suspens! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur: Pitchoun**

**Disclamer: Que les méchants sont à moi!**

**Merci pour ces nombreuses reviews ayant eu un problème avec le site je n'ai pu répondre à tous le monde et j'en suis désolée mais merci encore**

**sur ce bonne lecture!**

Sam avait fermé les yeux et avait murmuré son amour à Jack puis elle entendit le coup de feu partir et une violente douleur dans sa cuisse, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Delaway sourire puis il vint s'agenouillé devant elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas major, j'ai encore besoin de vous ! Je ne vais pas vous tué, du moins pas encore…

- Espèce de…

-Doucement Major, mon chargeur est encore bien rempli !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Delaway quitta la pièce sans un regard de plus pour Sam. Outre la douleur Sam se sentait vide de l'intérieur, elle essaya d'appeler son colonel mais rien ni fait il ne répondait pas. Elle soupira d'un mélange de frustration mais aussi de soulagement, si il n'était plus dans sa tête peut être était il revenu dans son corps d'origine ? Mais Sam ne put continuer ses réflexions car déjà Delaway était revenu et s'agenouilla devant elle la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sam ne put retenir un frisson, mais elle ne cessa pas de le regarder dans les yeux avec un mélange de colère et d'assurance même si, elle pouvait se l'avouer elle avait très peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire… Pour éviter qu'il ne fasse quelque chose mais aussi pour éviter de penser à sa blessure à la cuisse qui l'a faisait atrocement souffrir, le sang ne cessait de couler et elle ne pouvait pas faire un garrot car ses mains étaient menottées, de plus Delaway ne lui permettrait pas de le faire elle le savait. Sam décida alors d'essayer de le faire parler pour gagner du temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi, faites vous cela, pourquoi voulez-vous le colonel ?

Delaway s'éloigna de Sam et fit cause de réfléchir mais bien sûr il savait exactement pourquoi il faisait ça, tout en marchant dans la pièce il répondit à Sam

-Votre colonel à gâché ma vie, à cause de lui j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais de précieux ! Ma famille, ma femme et ma fille…

-En quoi cela concerne le colonel ?

- Figurez vous qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps je faisais parti des Black Ops et votre cher colonel m'a fait renvoyé ! Pour cause d'insubordination, juste parce que j'avais tué un enfant et sa mère au court d'une mission !

-Vous… vous êtes horrible !

-Je vous ferai remarquer que vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter Major !

Sam ne cessait de tourner les dernières phrases de Delaway dans sa tête, principalement pour ne pas penser à sa blessure mais aussi car un détail l'a chiffonnait, comment Jack n'avait pas réalisé qui il avait en face de lui ? D'accord il avait une mémoire très sélective et ne se souvenait pas très souvent des noms des personnes qu'il rencontrait mais quand même il devrait s'en souvenir ! Quoi que…

Pendant ce temps dans la voiture le silence était pesant mais personne n'osait le rompre quand tout d'un coup Jack s'exclama :

- Oh, le salopard !

-Qui y'a-t-il Jack ?

-Ce Delaway je sais bien qu'il me disait quelque chose, cet enfoiré je sais pourquoi il m'en veut !

-Jack !

-Pour faire cour Daniel Delaway faisait parti des Black Ops et j'ai du le renvoyé et apparemment ça lui est resté en travers de la gorge !

Jack fulminai, il venait de comprendre avec qui il avait laissé Sam, un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à tué une femme et son enfant tout deux innocents pour pouvoir poursuivre la mission.

Personne ne dit rien dans la voiture seule l'accélération du moteur se fit entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard Jack gara la voiture près de la maison de Morris. L'instinct militaire reprit le dessus, 2 hommes étaient à l'extérieur et avec les jumelles Jack en repéra deux de plus dans le salon, la chambre ou Sam était prisonnière était du côté opposé c'est alors qu'il fit Delaway rentré dans le salon.

-Bon très bien, il y a deux hommes à l'extérieur plus deux dans le salon si je ne compte pas Delaway, personne dans la cuisine. Teal'c et Daniel vous vous occupés de ceux de dehors ensuite on entre on neutralise les autres, Janet vous vous occuper de Sam et vous me laisser Delaway !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, Daniel on y va !

**Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Prochain chapitre de l'action ! (si j'y arrive…)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur: Pitchoun**

**Disclamer: Les pourris sont à moi ;)**

**J'ai encore un beug avec le bouton pour répondre aux reviews donc je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews!**

**Chapitre 20: Le sauvetage**

Après s'être occupé des deux gardes de devant toute l'équipe pénétra dans la maison, la surprise étant leur atout majeur les deux hommes dans le salon furent vite neutralisés. Ne voyant pas Delaway dans la pièce Jack en déduisit qu'il était dans la chambre avec Sam, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il défonça la porte et ce qu'il fit lui fit horreur. Sam était toujours menottée au radiateur et le sang qui coulait de sa cuisse imbibait sa robe blanche au départ immaculée, Delaway sous le coup de la surprise resta figé quelques instants mais la rage qu'il portait à Jack reprit vite le dessus. Il voulu se diriger vers Sam mais Jack l'intercepta à temps et lui donna un énorme coup de poing dans la figure qui lui fit reculer de quelques pas, Janet était entrée dans la pièce et était déjà en train de soigner Sam avec l'aide de Daniel, tandis que Teal'c s'occupait de surveiller les environs et les sbires de Delaway. Jack pouvait pleinement s'occuper du pourri qui avait fait subir ça à sa Sam.

Delaway revint à la charge plus fou que jamais, la rage l'aveuglait, voyant qu'il n'avait pas le dessus contre Jack qui lui avait en tête la vengeance de Sam, Delaway donnait des coups au hasard et en recevait plus qu'il n'en donnait. N'ayant plus la force de continuer Delaway tomba à terre, sortit son arme et l'appuya sur sa tempe, Jack voulu faire un geste pour l'arrêter mais…

-Delaway ! Non !

_BANG !_

Delaway s'effondra, une mare de sang encadrait à présent sa tête, Jack regardait impuissant la scène c'était à cause de lui, il avait tué cet homme… D'accord c'était un pourri mais…

-Jack…

Bouleversé par la vue qu'il avait devant lui Jack n'entendait pas les appels de Sam. Jack était dans ses pensées, ses sentiments à ce moment présent étaient contradictoires avec ceux ressentis plus tôt lors de la bagarre, il ne savait plus où il en était…

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main chaude et rassurante se posée sur son épaule droite, il tourna la tête et vit Sam qui s'était levée difficilement à l'aide de ses deux amis pourtant réticents à l'idée de la laissée marcher. Mais Sam avait vu la détresse de Jack qui pourtant ne montrait rien sur son visage et avait convaincu ses amis de l'a laissé le rejoindre. Jack regarda quelques instants Sam sans vraiment se rendre compte de qui il avait à côté de lui, puis prenant conscience de sa présence il l'a prit dans ses bras pour vraiment avoir la certitude que la femme qu'il aimait était bien présente à côté de lui. Sam ne put que répondre à son étreinte remplie d'amour. Sentant que Sam peinait à rester debout Jack se décala de quelques pas et prit Sam dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'elle soit mieux, et on peut le dire Sam se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux ! Sans un mot l'équipe de SG-1 sortit de la maison et tous prirent le chemin de la base tandis qu'une équipe d'intervention venait arrêter et nettoyé la maison de Delaway de façon à ce qu'il ne paraisse plus rien. Dans la voiture de l'équipe personne ne disait rien Sam s'était endormie encerclée des bras puissant de Jack qui avait besoin de ce contact physique. Arrivés à la base Jack tenait toujours dans se bras Sam endormie et se dirigeai vers l'infirmerie, il va sans dire que l'équipe ne passait pas inaperçu dans les couloirs de la base en question. Jack et Sam étaient en premier suivit de Janet Daniel et Teal'c encore leurs armes à la main, mais ce qui interloquait les personnes dans les couloirs c'est la façon que Jack avait de porté Sam on y voyait bien tous l'amour qu'il lui portait. Jack laissa ensuite Sam aux bons soins de Janet et promit de repasser dans moins d'une heure, mais pour le moment il avait quelques petits détails à réglé !

Quelques minutes plus tard il s'arrêta devant le bureau de général toqua et entra sans attendre la réponse. Le général Hammond leva la tête et regarda avec surprise son second en chair et en os devant lui :

-Colonel vous….

-Oui Général je suis revenu, et je voulais vous prévenir que le colonel Morris était une taupe, qui a enlevé Carter pour qu'un certain Delaway puisse m'atteindre !

-Et le Major comment va le major ?

- En ce moment elle est à l'infirmerie mais sa vie n'est plus en danger maintenant.

Le général soupira bruyamment et prit sa tête entre ses mains tandis que Jack attendait avec une certaine impatience qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ne tenant plus il déclara :

-Monsieur, je viens vous annoncer ma démission au sein de l'Air Force !

**Alors? Le week prochain dernier chapitre!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !**

Voila le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous reviendrez me voir pour une autre fanfiction !

Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé des superbes commentaires tout aussi géniaux les uns que les autres !

**Chapitre 21 : Une nouvelle vie**

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Jack, le général et lui se regardaient dans les yeux, puis tout d'un coup le général se leva et se posta en face de Jack.

-Depuis que vous êtes revenu dans ce programme et que vous avez formé l'équipe SG-1, je savais à ce moment là que vous alliez me créer beaucoup mais alors beaucoup d'ennuis ! Alors quand votre relation avec le Major a évolué du simple respect à de l'amitié puis pour finir par de l'amour je savais que ce jour arriverais !

-Mais je…

- Jack toute la base est au courant de l'amour que vous vous portés mutuellement, même si vous n'en n'êtes conscient depuis peu de temps. Je suis conscient que dans la base plusieurs personnes aimeraient vivre ensemble notamment le docteur Frasier et le docteur Jackson, c'est pour cela que depuis maintenant deux mois je me bats avec le Président où plutôt avec ses ministres, car lui est complètement d'accord. Pour que la loi d'anti-fraternisation ne soit plus effective dans cette base ! Et justement je viens d'avoir l'accord officiel.

-Vous voulez dire que moi et Carter nous…

-Je veux dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de démissionner colonel Jack O'Neill !

Jack n'en revenait pas, lui qui était décidé à imposer son point de vue et démissionner pour pouvoir vivre avec la femme qu'il aime, et on lui annonce qu'il peut vivre avec elle ! Le général ne cessait de regarder Jack celui-ci comprenait peu à peu ce que cela voulait dire. C'est alors que Jack fit quelque chose d'inattendu de sa part, il fit un grand sourire au Général qui abasourdi n'eut pas le temps de faire de même que déjà Jack était parti en courant en direction de l'infirmerie. Dans le couloir, tous sans exception regardaient Jack passer comme une flèche en slalomant et zigzaguant entre les personnes qui lui barrait le chemin, qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but : Sam !

Jack arriva essoufflé devant la porte de l'infirmerie sous les regards ébahis du reste de son équipe qui était venu au chevet de Sam. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle qui était toujours endormie, lui pris la main et la serra fort comme pour se persuader qu'elle était bien là, allongée sur ce lit de l'infirmerie. Sam du avoir ressenti la détresse de Jack elle lui serra aussi les mains tout en ouvrant petit à petit ses yeux, quand elle reconnu son homme Sam lui souri amoureusement.

-Sam, mon ange ça va ? Tu te sens bien !

-Jack… je mon colonel…

-Non ! Sam ! Pas de mon colonel qui tienne ! Je ne veux pas que ma femme passe son temps à m'appeler par mon grade !

-…

Sam encore à moitié endormie cru avoir mal entendu les propos de Jack, mais quand elle regarda en direction de ses amis Daniel, Teal'c et Janet elle comprit que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

-Ta femme…. !

-Oui, seulement si tu le veux, je ne vais pas t'obliger…

Sam se sentit d'un seul coup très bien réveillée !

-Tu rigoles ! Moi m'obliger à t'épouser ! Mais bien sûr que je le veux !

Jack ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage prit Sam dans ses bras, tout en prenant soin à ne pas être trop brusque à cause de ses blessures. Et sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis, et de la base toute entière qui essayait d tous rentrés dans l'infirmerie ils s'embrassèrent avec passion pour rattraper toutes ces années de retard. Bien sûr l'infirmerie fut remplie de cris de joie et d'applaudissements car outre le fait que le couple fard de la base soit enfin en couple, le Général venait d'annoncer à tous l'abolition de la loi de non fraternisation.

Pas besoin d'être dans la tête de toutes ces personnes pour savoir exactement à quoi ils pensaient. Tous simplement au fait de vivre enfin heureux et ensemble !

**The End…**

**Alors ?**


End file.
